Gato ¿con familia?
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Despues de aquella aventura por los frijoles magicos Gato solo ha visto a Kitty una sola vez más. . .pero lo que no sabe es que tuvo consecuencias y ahora las conocera


Bueno. . acabo de ver la pelicula y no me pude quitar esta idea de la cabeza ¿que paso con Kitty y Gato despues de todas las peliculas de Shrek? y eh aqui el resultado

* * *

><p>Gato cuidaba de los pequeños ogros y los burri-dragones mientras sus amigos estaban en una cena "solo para parejas". Cuando los pequeños se prepararon para dormir y le pidieron que les contase alguna de sus muchas aventuras y este decidió contarles la vez que intentaba conseguir los famosos frijoles mágicos, aunque los pequeños se quedaron dormidos a la mitad de la historia Gato siguió recordando y no pudo evitar pensar en Kitty Patitas Suaves, aquella gatita que le robo el aliento y el corazón, a la cual la había visto solo una vez después de lo de San Ricardo.<p>

-hey Gato ¿Dónde estás? O es que los pequeños ya te comieron eh- escucho decir a Shrek cuando entraron-

-eso no mi amigo, sus pequeñines se han quedado dormidos sin gran alboroto-dijo saliendo a verlos para irse a su casa, pues su labor ya estaba realizada-

-espera Gato ¿no prefieres quedarte a dormir?-pregunto Fiona desde el cuarto de los pequeños-

-gracias princesa, pero este gato tiene otros planes-le respondió tranquilo con un tono misterioso-

-¿acaso mis orejas oyeron bien? El gran Gato con Botas tiene una cita-dijo interrumpiendo Burro burlón y en tono pícaro-

-eso mi amigo creo que no lo sabrás-le contesto mientras salía-que tengan buena noche mis amigos-y diciendo eso se perdió en las sombras del bosque-

-se oía algo extraño cuando mencionaron la cita ¿será que algo malo le paso?

-no lo creo Fiona, tal vez solo se halla cansado por cuidar a los niños, ya verás que no tendrá nada mañana-le respondió el ogro-

Pero lo cierto es, que la mención de una cita entristeció a Gato, pues el recordar a Kitty siempre lo ponía melancólico, y es que justo antes de que le encargasen el trabajo de cazar a Shrek él había visto a Kitty, había sido solo una nica vez, bailaron y se divirtieron como si no hubiera un mañana. . . pero después de eso él se fue y desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver.

Es en lo que pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, la cual no estaba lejos de la de Shrek ni de la cueva de Burro, sin sospechar que al día siguiente recibiría una gran sorpresa.

-al otro día caminando hacia el castillo de Muy Muy Lejano-

-niños dejen de estar juegando con su fuego-regaño Burro a sus pequeños, pues ya habían incendiado dos árboles y un arbusto en el camino-

-pero papá-se quejaron-

-naida de peros, dejen de lanzar fuego y estense quietos-les ordeno-

-vamos no seas tan duro con los pequeñines Burro, solo están jugando-abogo por ellos Fiona-

-es verdad, total hasta que no incendien a alguien no hay problema-agrego Gato-

-eso dices tú porque aún no tienes escuincles, pero espérate a tenerlos y veras que no son simples juegos-dijo Burro malhumorado-

-no creo que cambie nada, pero aún falta mucho tiempo para que yo tenga gatitos-le dijo burlón-

-yo no estaría tan segura de eso teniendo tu fama-oyeron que alguien dijo-

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Burro miedoso-

-yo lo hice

Y de las sombras salió un gato con máscara, Shrek y los demás no lo conocían, pero Gato sí.

El extraño saco un cuchillo, para luego atacar a Gato, este reacciono rápido y comenzaron una pelea donde ambos demostraban sus grandes aptitudes con la espada.

-no se metan esto lo soluciono yo solo-les dijo cuándo le intentaron ayudar-

Zarpazos y espadazos iban y venían, pero ninguno acertaba más que a la espada del otro cuando de un solo movimiento Gato le quito la espada y acorralo al extraño contra el piso.

-vaya eso es un avance, al menos ya no me das de guitarrazos-dijo para quitarse la máscara-

-Kitty Patitas Suaves-dijo el Gato sonriente-

-Gato con Botas tiempo sin vernos-le contesto levantándose con ayuda de el-

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares?-le pregunto sorprendido-

-pues una deuda pendiente contigo ¿recuerdas?-dijo acercándose a él-

-no, la verda es que no-dijo nervioso-

-trata de recordar-le quito el sombrero-San Lorenzo, aquel baile-le ayudo-

-oh ya recuerdo-dijo quitándole su sombrero-pero no recuerdo ninguna deuda

-claro que si, después de todo ¡tú fuiste el cobarde que huyo no solo con mi oro!-le espeto enojada y gritándole-

En ese momento ella recupero su arma y lo comenzó a atacar de nuevo.

-podemos hablar sobre esto sin ser tan agresivos-le dijo esquivando los ataques-

-¡no!-le dijo atacándolo-

-pero hay niños presentes, trata de ser menos agresiva ¿Qué ejemplo les estas dando?-le dijo recordando que no estaban solos-

-¿Qué ejemplo les doy yo? ¡Un mejor ejemplo que tú!-le dijo dejándolo de atacar-

-pero si yo solo actuó cuando la ocasión lo amerita, no les doy mal ejemplo-dijo señalando a los pequeños de sus amigos quienes asintieron-

-tal vez a los ajenos no. . . ¡Pero a los tuyos sí!-le grito y señalo hacia unos árboles-

-pero si yo no. .-dejo la frase inconclusa cuando del mismo lugar que salió Kitty tres pequeños gatitos salieron de su escondite-

Los gatitos no eran más grandes que el cuándo llego al orfanato y se fijó en que uno era casi idéntico a él, excepto por los ojos azules iguales a los de Kitty, otro era idéntico a Kitty aunque tenía sus verdes ojos y el tercero tenía el pelaje de la misma forma que él, solo que los colores eran negro, gris y blanco como Kitty, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que tenía un ojo verde y el otro azul. Los tres gatitos se acercaron en dos patas a Kitty y se intentaron esconder tras ella, aunque no los cubría mucho.

-Kitty ¿acaso ellos. .?-quiso preguntar pero esta lo interrumpió-

-ellos son la otra razón por la que te eh buscado desde aquella vez en San Lorenzo, aunque, como siempre, eres muy escurridizo Gato-le dijo ella con media sonrisa-salgan niños, no les pasara nada-les dijo a los gatitos quienes obedientes le hicieron caso-

-dis…disculpe ¿usted es el Gato con Botas?-pregunto el que era parecido a él, aunque por la voz se notaba que era una gatita-

-ese es mi nombre pequeña-le respondió con su perfecto acento español-

-sí es él-les dijo a los otros dos y se abalanzaron contra el-

-esperen no lo vayan a lastimar-les dijo Kitty-

-pero maa-le dijo el gatito de ojos bicolor, el cual si era un gato, no gata-hemos esperado mucho para poder verlo

-es cierto, tu prometiste que en cuanto viéramos a papá podíamos jugar con el-dijo el ultimo que también era un gato-

-junto con él, no con el-les regaño-ahora déjenlo respirar o se va asfixiar

Les dijo y cuando los tres se le quitaron de encima Gato solo al vio y dijo

-¿papá?-y se desmayó-

-¡Papá!

-¡Gato!

Gritaron a coro todos y fueron a ayudarlo, terminaron de recorrer el camino hacia el castillo y en el transcurso Kitty les conto la historia de Gato y ella a Shrek y los demás .Les dijo que lo había estado buscando para que conociera a sus pequeños, pero que como era muy escurridizo y no se quedaba mucho tiempo en un lugar había decidido viajar por el bosque buscando una forma de comunicarse con él, cuando se los encontró por accidente; también les conto que ella era una ladrona casi tan famosa como él y que como tal también venia por asuntos de dinero.

Cuando llegaron al castillo llevaron a Gato a una habitación para que descansara y dejaron a Kitty a su cuidado, los gatitos rápidamente se hicieron amigos de los burri-dragones y los pequeños ogritos así que se fueron a jugar con ellos mientras su padre despertaba y asimilaba la noticia.

-¿pero que me paso?-dijo frotándose la cabeza, cuando recordó de golpe a Kitty y aquellos gatitos-pero que sueño tan raro eh tenido

-no era un sueño-le dijo Kitty que estaba sentada cerca de el-si vine a verte por lo de mi oro y sí, tenemos tres lindos gatitos-le informo antes de que preguntase-

-pero ¿Cómo?

-piensa, San Lorenzo, el robo, aquel baile. . . une las piezas en tu cabeza y lo sabrás-le dijo mientras se acercaba a el-

-Kitty ¿Por qué no me entere antes?-le pregunto levantándose-

-¿y cómo pensabas que iba a lograr decírtelo si cuando desperté esa mañana ni tu ni el oro estaban y no sabía a donde habías ido?-le recrimino-pero. . . yo no vine a pelear ni a discutir cosas del pasado, vine por ellos-salto y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, desde donde veía a los niños jugar-

-Gato la imito y se sentó frente a ella viendo también como jugaban-lo lamento-le dijo sinceramente-lamento haberme ido así sin decir nada y lamento que hallas tenido que cuidarlos sola-dijo viéndola a los ojos-

-le sonrió-tú. . . realmente no tienes la culpa, ni tu ni yo sabíamos que iba a pasar, no hay nada que lamentar, lo importante es que ahora sabes de ellos y espero que puedan llevarse bien-le confeso tranquila-

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto curioso-

-la que se parece a ti es Marianela, el que se parece a mí es Peter y el ultimo es Sebastián-le dijo- Marianela y Peter son como tú y yo aman bailar y no lo hacen nada mal, pero Sebastián, él es un espadachín y un ladrón casi tan bueno como nosotros, además de que no sé de quien saco hacer una carita irresistible para que todos a su alrededor hagan lo que quiere-agrego viéndolo-

-jeje ¿Cómo que cosas?-dijo nervioso-

-como por ejemplo, hacer que un guardia le abra la puerta de su celda y suelte su arma-le sonrió y bajo de la ventana-

-¿A dónde vas?

-vamos a que los conozcas, ¿o qué? ¿No quieres conocerlos?-inquirió-

-claro que sí, vamos-tomo su sombrero y salieron corriendo a cuatro patas para abajo-

-¡miren es papá!-grito Sebastián-

Los tres gatitos corrieron hacia sus padres y antes de chocar con ellos se detuvieron

-qué alegría que ya esté bien padre-dijo Peter-

-después de santo golpe que se dio esperamos que despertara hasta mañana-le informo Marianela-

-¿hasta mañana? Acaso creen que su padre el gran Gato con Botas caería rendido ante un golpe tan pequeño ¡claro que no!-les dijo sonriente-

-muy bien niños, preséntense-les dijo su madre-

-si mamá-y los tres gatitos se formaron frente a ellos uno al lado del otro-

-me llamo Marianela y además de ser la mayor soy excelente en duelos de baile, no hay quien me iguale ni gane-se presentó y presumió sonriente-

-yo soy Peter, uno de los mejores bailarines de España y también uno de los mejores peleadores-se presentó el segundo-

-yo…yo soy Sebastián-dijo tímidamente para luego agregar sonriendo como solo Gato sabía hacerlo-el menor pero el mejor espadachín, ladrón y doble cara de mi edad, solo superado por ustedes dos-se presentó sonriente-

-¿en verdad eres el mejor ladrón de tu edad?-quiso saber Gato-

-seguro padre, tal vez no sea como mi madre-dijo rodeándolos-pero estoy aprendiendo a ser tan silencioso como ella-y para cuando el Gato se dio cuenta su hijo usaba su sombrero-

-si ya me doy cuenta-dijo algo sorprendido y molesto quitándole su sombrero ¡como odiaba que le hicieran eso!-

Todo lo que quedaba de la tarde Gato y Kitty se entretuvieron jugando y platicando son sus hijos, pera cuando se hizo de noche todos entraron a cenar.

-Marian deja de jugar así con los ratones-regaño a su hija, pues ella estaba muy entretenida jugando "corre que te como" con los ratones ciegos-Peter Anthony deja de retar a los guardias y siéntate a la mesa-le ordeno pues ya había dejado a la mayoría de los guardias inconscientes luego de retarlos-y tu Sebastián dejas de hacer esa carita para que te den más leche, solo se usa en casos de emergencia-le aconsejo a su hijo menor, pues tanta leche lo iba a engordar (pues llevaba dos botellas y media bebidas)-

-déjalos Gato solo están jugando-dijo Burro imitando el tono de Fiona- además no pasa nada hasta que alguien salga herido-se burló-

-no empieces Burro-le amenazó-

-jajá ¿me entiendes ahora?-le reprocho-

-si si, claro claro, lección aprendida ¿contento?-le dijo en tono de molestia-

-contentísimo-le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-ahora veras lo que es ser un padre y esposo-le informo-

-me compadezco de ti-le dijo Shrek sin que Fiona lo escuchara-

El Gato solo tomo fuerte saliva y pensó en como en un solo día había cambiado su vida. . . lo bueno es que era para bien, pues tenía a la gatita que amaba y también a tres lindos gatitos que eran solo de ellos (sin contar claro, que uno de ellos sería el cómplice perfecto para los robos).

FIN

* * *

><p>¿reviews?<p> 


End file.
